


Loki the Hostage

by Asteriskiel



Category: The Odinson and the Frost Giant - LokiBitch07, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Non-Graphic Torture, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Past Rape/Non-con, Seiðr, Thor is an idiot, Wrongful Imprisonment, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteriskiel/pseuds/Asteriskiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my headcanon for LokiBitch07´s work "The Odinson and the Frost Giant. </p>
<p>I think this might´ve been canon at some point before the newer chapters were published, but I can´t be too sure since this is an old work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki the Hostage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tale of the Odinson and the Frost Giant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949252) by [LokiBitch07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiBitch07/pseuds/LokiBitch07). 



Loki could've kicked himself. He had chosen life and apparently that was the wrong option. At least based on the ache he felt all over. Everything hurt and he could only blame himself. Of course there had been another option too, but Loki didn't even want to think about it. He had decided, and what was his life if not a constant stream of bad decicions. To his credit he had never made up his mind about being born an Ergi nor a mage, those things were out of his power. If the Norns ever laid their eyes upon his suffering and agony, they never acknowledged it in any way.

 

Once - while still a peace-hostage in Asgard, after having been sent to Odin Allfather as an insult from Loki's father, king Laufey - he had almost grasped onto something bigger than what his life was. He had felt the presence of his fate coming closer; and so there had been Thor who casually messed up everything they could've ever achieved, and so the fate changed and it was not like he had imagined it. The Icen Trickster and the Golden Warrior could never be too close. The same big, fiery brute who always visited in Loki's mind as a mildly amusing oaf had turned into something entirely new. It was him who's evilness, no _brutality,_ had thrown Loki into the golden cage he was in. The rooms he was kept in were luxurious and quite large, but in truth it was just a silver lining to the fact that it was a cell.   


   He would have to worry about that later though, because if he didn't eat something soon he might starve. Loki wouldn't have even cared, but he had suffered a lot to get to this point and he damn well wasn't going to let it go to waste. Being six feet under didn't hold any particular appeal to him. If the asgardians even knew how to bury one graciously. In his mind he doubted that even if they did, they would lay a Frost Giant to rest with honor.

 

Suddenly he heard footsteps that marked someone's arrival into the rooms next to his. The rooms of the heir of Asgard. The rooms of Thor. He would've recognised the steps to have came from Thor's feet even if he didn't happen to know that Thor only allowed the Allmother to visit his most personal rooms, and even she couldn't come and go freely. He had long ago learned to deduce a person's mood based on their steps, and Thor was no exception. Thor was sad, as much as he could be, and maybe angry or bitter too.

   He cursed the Norns to go to the most unforgiving hole in the Icen Realm and stay there. In a moment the collar around his neck that was restricting his seidr appeared even tighter and he felt his air flow being cut for a mere second. He wondered if the dwarves who had smithed the collar had cursed it to choke him whenever he thought of hanging Thor from his balls. He wouldn't have been surprised.

   Thor knocked softly; almost nervously. Nervous he should be too. Loki didn't have his precious knives nor his seidr but he had his wit and that had to be enough.

 

"Loki?," came a quiet voice. Was the brute really asking for a permission to come in? Loki let himself toy with the idea a bit. It did feel good, but like everything good in his life, it was over too soon. Thor stepped in as Loki rose from his seat. 

   Thor wore only the most simple garments. Trousers and a tunic with simple jewelry woven into the neckline. His long, blonde hair was braided back in a Midgardian braid, could've been Dutch or French for all Loki cared. 

   They stood in the middle of Loki's living room, wearily eyeing each other. Had it really come to this? Both knew not to move too fast.

   "How fare you, Loki?" the bigger man inquired calmly after a small eternity.

   "I am..." and for a lack of a better word, "fine. As much as I can be in my situation." Almost never had he spoken in such a bitter manner.

   "You're not, Loki," Thor said his name yet again, and for some reason it made the Frost Giant even more frustrated.

   "Well, how about this: I am devastated! I am angry, no _furious_ at you and this excuse of a realm _._ I am completely exhausted, and I can't do a damn thing about it because you have deprived me from my magic, the only thing that has kept me sane for hundreds of years!" Loki had to look up to properly glare into the tall man's eyes. "I could've liked you by the Norns! I almost did, but then you had to yet again mess everything up and now all that's left is this cell that you keep me in like your pet!"

   "Wait what?" Thor seemed utterly confused, "Could've liked me?"

   A silence fell upon them as Loki realised what he had said. How could be so stupid as to confess such a weakness of mind to a person who had tortured him, who had disgraced him. He had faced his own father and brothers being slaughtered by this man's weapon and force. No good father and brothers they were, but connected by blood heritage. Helplessly he had seen how their life had dripped onto the muddy ground, drop by drop. He had watched as Thor himself declared the whole of Asgard as the winners of the Frozen Land, the deaths of the people of it still on his hands. 

   "It is what it is. I could've done many other things, too. I could've done anything, do you understand? For the first time ever I was complete. Oh the irony, in the halls of your land I was whole! I had my seidr! My body and my core were mine and now you've gone and taken those away as if you'd had any right to do that," Loki came subdued. Thor was more than slightly taken aback by his self-control.

   "Loki... I am sorry, and wish to apologize. I do know that my apologies are of no worth to you, but I would like you to be aware of my woe for the pain I have caused you," Thor spoke seriously, his often too representive face closed. Loki doubted his sincerity.

   "At least you know how unworthy your so called 'apologies' are to me," Loki snarled, "The only thing left for me to get any kind of compensation from would be to see you and the Allfather both thrice murdered and lying in your own waste!"

   Thor was silent for a while as he contemplated Loki's verbalization. When he spoke, his voice was slow, and careful: "You speak harshly, Loki, son of late king Laufey. I came in peace, yet you welcome me armed."

   When Loki answered his voice was equally monotone and formal, it was clear that the powers had shifted again: "I once had an illusion that you; Thor, son of king Odin, and I, could've had something out of my realm. Something that is rare in Asgard and quite possibly unexisting in Jötunheimr. For a little while I really thought so, which I guess justifies our situation where you are the villain and I'm the damsel in distress. Maybe if I'd been cleverer, we wouldn't stand here."

   "Do not degrade yourself," came Golden Warrior's only reply.

   "So you can do it for me? Degrade me? Like is appropriate for a spoil of war. The enemy," the frost giant was venomous.

   "You would have been killed had I not done what I did. There's no way in Hel that they would have let the third in-line to the throne of Jötunheimr live."

   "No. Never the throne. Merely the kitchens really. I am an Ergi, a runt. I am worth much less than this carpet we're standing on," the shorter one of the two was strained. Why must the brute remind him of everything he could've had, solely had he not been born an Ergi? If only could he be a breeder instead of the one being breed.

   "Your... Uhm, social status wouldn't have mattered after the war. They would've still slain you. Uneducated brutes, remember? They wouldn't have believed a word of your explanations in terms of the social ranking system of your kin. I could have used my veto in council but it would have never came to that. Even if you were as lucky as to get yourself a fair prosecution, I can't veto over the Allfather."

    "Of course you can't, you urchin," Loki mocked. He fell quiet before continuing: "If you really would like to be of some use to me, I know what you could do."

   "No. You know as well as I that I cannot do that, I cannot take the collar off."

   "There is no way to keep a mage as powerful as I am locked away from his seidr and alive at the same time. I will die with my seidr and then you have slain the whole of the house of Laufey," Loki's eyes shone with unrecognizable emotion, or maybe madness. It didn't really matter.

   "Loki, don't speak in such an ill matter."

   "What's ill here is your mind Thor Odinson. I am the most powerful mage in what can be decades! Lesser people have been driven crazy when kept away from their magic. Seidr is the home I never had; even though I wasn't allowed to use it, I still felt it in me. It is something that cared for me, and you took it away as if nothing. If the Old Laws of the Mages were still in effect, you would have to face the Judge of Ice in Jötunheimr. You would respond to accusations of physical and physiological torture. Prince or no prince; we'd all see how well you manage in the prisons of the Icen Realm!" Loki spat his poison out, throwing the words aimlessly. Sometimes he just really hated Thor and a bit more often he just hated himself.

   "Loki, I never wanted any suffering upon you, and I take responsibility of how I have wronged you."

   "Thor Odinson, the suffering, the agony you never meant for has already been cast over me, destroying my life permanently at its wake, and for that I will never forgive the Norns. Nor you," last expressionless show of grief and Loki turned away from Thor. He looked out of the window and planted himself on the ground. He was not to move.

 

So had the conversation of Gold and Ice ended, and without any further do Thor took his leave. As he exited the rooms he had commanded to be made and readied for Loki, and stepped into his own, he could only wonder about his future, their future. _How could the heir of Asgard ever bow down before the frost giant who so clearly deserved everything he had to give?_  



End file.
